House of CHEERING?
by SoftballLobo
Summary: After Nina's worst day at Anubis she decides to move back to America and go back to her old ways! The good girl Nina that everyone loves is no longer good. She rejoins her cheer squad and lives her life like she never went to Anubis House, but then when a world wide cheer competition comes up she sees her old friends again? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own House Of Anubis or Bring It On**

Nina's POV

I, Nina Martin, no longer am a student at Frobisher Academy.

After the incident I no longer wanted to be in the UK!

-Day of the Incident-

I was walking home alone again. Fabian had been ditching me the past two weeks doing god knows what, when I got home I sat in the common room with everyone else and then Fabian and Joy show up looking nervous the next two words that came out of Joy's mouth sent my world crashing down _"I'm pregnant!"_

-Present-

I couldn't stand being with in the same country as them knowing Fabian had cheated on me and got Joy pregnant! I am back home in East LA going back to my old high school **(Think of the school as the one in Bring It On: Fight to the Finish and All Or Nothing) **when I woke up I let my hair down in it's natural curls and added a little puff to my hair. I went to my closet and I looked at my old clothes and make up, I had changed for England but Nina Marie Martian is back! I grabbed my white Marilyn Monroe top, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots, I put them on and went to my bathroom and put on my black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick.

I started walking to school when I saw some of my old friends!

Me: LINA! TREY! GLORIA! **(Yes from bring it on)**

They turned around and they looked at me in shock

Lina, Trey, Gloria: NINA!

We hugged and squealed

Victor: Hey Nina

Me: Victor, still boxing?

Victor: You know it

Gloria: Okay go Victor I have to get to class pick me up at 4:30

Victor: I told you no bossing me around in front of your chicas I'll be here at 4:15

Lina: Alright Victor we got her

Victor: Good I'll be back

We walked inside past security and started walking to class

Me: Gloria I see you still got Victor wrapped around your little finger!

Gloria: It's because I have what he want's but he aint gonna get!

Trey: So you going to cheer again?

Me: I don't know

Lina: Come on Nina

Me: Okay I'll do it!

After school I went to cheer practice and I was a little rusty but we were great

Cheer Team: EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA!

Lina: Okay guys competition is coming up and we are going to win this!

As we were walking out of the school I was talking to Lina

Me: So Lina what's this competition?

Lina: We are in a world wide competition!

Me: Sounds great I'll see you later

I went home and got on my computer and saw I had a video message from Amber, I clicked on it and saw Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, and Jerome

Amber: Hey Nina we miss you!

Alfie: What does America have that England doesn't? Do you have Aliens?!

All: No Alfie!

Eddie: A lot of things, tell Victor and the girls I said hey!

Patricia: Who's Victor the only one I know is the grouchy one downstairs

Eddie: Friend from back home

Mara: Nina now that your gone theirs no other smart girl in the house

Amber and Patricia: HEY!

Mara: Sorry

Jerome: Actually I'm kind of glad your gone one less American to worry about

Then Mara hit him in the back of the head

Amber: Well we have to go

All: Bye Nina!

After I changed and wiped my make up off I sent them a video back

Me: Hey guys I miss you guys so much and Eddie don't worry I'll tell them! Alfie don't change and I thought I saw an alien! Mara keep Jerome in line! Well I miss you guys so much bye!

I sent the video and started my homework I knew they wouldn't get it till tomorrow since it's about 10 o'clock there after I finished my homework I went to help Gran with dinner then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV

I wake up the next morning at 7:30 am and I started getting ready I put on a red sleeveless shirt and white jeans with white peep toe heels then I throw on my leather jacket and do my makeup. I then go and eat breakfast, do some touch ups and head out. I then meet up with Trey, Lina, and Gloria

Lina: Look at you!

Trey: Who you trying to impress?

Gloria: You look great!

Me: Thank you just another Nina Martin original!

Gloria: Yes my girl is officially back!

Me: Oh so I'm only your girl if I make you clothes?

I kept a straight face like when someone gives me the look

Me: Kidding, Gloria you know I'd make you clothes no matter

Lina: There's a party next week! Everyone in school will be there!

Me: And how do you know that?

Lina: We're the head cheerleaders we go to a party and everyone will want to be there!

Me: That's true alright I'm in _**mi mejor amigas, nos van a hacer esta fiesta legendaria!(1)**_

After school we head to cheer practice and practice the new dance moves I came up with myself!

-One Week Later-

It was time for the party and the cheerleaders are preforming because everyone thought it'd be a great idea and the cheerleaders get extra practice for the World Wide Cheer Competition. We got to the party and were ready to start

Micky**(the host)**: Okay everyone give it up for your East LA Cheerleaders!

Everyone started cheering and screaming, we did our routine and we were great!

Cheerleaders: EAST LA! EAST LA! EAST LA!

After that I went to get a drink when someone bumped into me

Me: Hey watch it!

When I looked up I didn't expect to see Alfie

Me: Alfie?

Alfie: NINA! Guys look I told you it was Nina!

Everyone from Anubis was here I was happy until I saw Fabian and Joy only I didn't see Eddie

Amber: Nina! I missed you so much! Your a cheer girl? Since when?

Me: I've been cheering since I was in diapers!

I see Lina, Trey, and Gloria

Me: Girls come here!

They walk towards me

Lina: Hey Nina who are your friends?

Trey: (snotty voice) do we need to use our white voices?

Me: Nah, they're chill Trey, guy's these are my cheer sisters, Lina, Trey, Gloria, girls these are my friends from England, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, and Fabian and Joy. Patricia is actually dating Eddie!

Lina: Eddie's here? Where?

Eddie: Ladies

Girls: Eddie!

Jerome: Wait were you two a thing?

I looked at Eddie and we both gagged

Lina: That'd be very weird

Me: Eddie's my brother, twin actually!

Anubis Crew: WHAT?!

Amber: How come you never told us?

Me: Never came up

Alfie: So does that make Eddie another chosen one?

Eddie: No, I'm older then Nina, July 7 but I was born at 6:55

Me: What are we doing standing around talking when we could be dancing?

We head to the dance floor and start dancing and having fun when all of a sudden Lani walks up to Amber

Lani: Do you got a problem?

Amber: No I was just looking

Me: Amber what's going on?

Amber: I don't know but I think she wants to kill me

Me:_** Lani cual es el problema? (2)**_

Lani: _**ella me miraba Nina usted sabe las reglas (3)**_

Me: She doesn't she not from here

Eddie: She's telling the truth Lani

Lani: Fine

Me: Eddie tell them, I'll be back in a minute

_**(1) My best friends, we are going to make this party legendary!**_

_**(2) Lani what's the problem?**_

_**(3) S**_**_he was looking at me Nina you know the rules_**


	3. Update

Hey guy's I will be posting a new story called House of Red which will be a crossover between HOA and RBS (Red Band Society) so if you like that show I will post a new chapter soon and I will tell you if it's up or not it will most likely be up around 6-8 (Central Time Zone) pm most likely so if you watch RBS I love you and I hope you ship Emma and Leo, Heads up you might hate me the first few chapters.


End file.
